Drop Kicked
by Magicians Hat
Summary: When Jack accidentally injures Kim, he's heartbroken. She, on the other hand, is scared. Of him. Will Kim ever recover, or will she live in fear of Jack forever? And what do the Black Dragons have to do with this? JackxKim - full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything in about a year! What an awful person I am! But now that I'm back, I want to pronounce something. I'M INTO DISNEY SHOWS! I know: so juvenile, right? Well, I'm a juvenile person, so I watch them instead of doing productive things. But I usually hate how they resolve, so I'll just make up stories about them! Why not, right? Anywho, I have some rules:**

** This story is going to be very choppy, most likely, and most likely very, er…crappy. But it's a writing thing that I like – so why not go with it? The rules are:**

**Each chapter cannot be longer than about one page**

**No editing or anything – first drafts are IT.**

**Flames and constructive criticism are TOTALLY aloud, as long as they actually help me, not just bag on how crappy I am. Because believe me when I say: I DON'T CARE OTHERWISE.**

**Well, this is an exercise that I like a lot. So I hope it goes well! EVENTUAL JACK AND KIM! And characters may be OOC, and there MAY be some **_**mild**_** language. So, on with the story!**

* * *

The tapping was both incessant and extremely, extremely annoying.  
"Hey, Wasabi Wannabe! Hey - hey, Wasabi Wimp!" The voice (which he now knew to be Frank's) said from behind him _again_, along with some more tapping on his shoulder, which he knew meant that the mystery person wanted him to turn around.  
Jack had already turned around twice, each time being greeted with Frank turning his head and acting as if nothing had happened and he hadn't tapped Jack at all. So, this time, Jack kept conversing with Jerry, pretending as if he couldn't feel Frank abusing his shoulder and shouting in his ear. "Hey, so about that new kick you were trying to learn-" Jack was interrupted by Frank yawning loudly. So loudly, in fact, that Jack couldn't hear himself think.  
"Hey, man, I'll see you later, yo. This is _so_ not swag." Said Jerry, walking away and muttering angrily in spanish.  
"Bye, Jerry." Jack sighed and shook his head, placing books in his bag.  
"Hey, Wasabi Dork! Where's your little girlfriend? I'd like to _talk_ to her." Jack visibly tensed and knew, immediately, that that was it. He was just _done_. This had been going on for fifteen minutes, and he was sick of this immature little game.  
Jack swung his leg around, half-hearing Jerry yell, "Jack, no-!" but he didn't listen. He didn't care about Rudy's rules about violence in school. This was too much. He sent a kick to Frank with such velocity that his target was thrown into the wall behind them. Jack silently congratulated himself, but only for a second, for there was a problem. A big one.  
Frank still stood, on his face one of the most disgusting and calculated smirks that Jack had ever seen. But if Frank was still there, then...who had he kicked into the wall?  
"Kim!"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kim!"_  
There lied his best friend, hair splayed out all over her face, her features distorted in pain.  
"Kim! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there - we need to get you to a doctor!" Jack cried, rushing to her side and frantically looking around for something I could do to help.  
She didn't answer, but instead rolled her head to the side and groaned: "Ouch..." It was probably the most helpless sound Kimberly Jennifer Crawford had ever made. And Jack hated it.  
"It's okay, Kimmy," He breathed, trying more to reassure himself than her, "You're gonna be fine. _Jerry! Call an ambulance!_"  
"Si, Si! Porque _tu_ no hablas con el hospital?" Spanish. It was always spanish.  
"I have no idea what that means, but _just do it!_"  
Meanwhile, Frank was just standing there, whistling idly as if there wasn't anything going on, but a crowd started to gather, whispering rumours of how the parties involved got into this situation.  
_"What the heck happened?" "Did...Did Jack, like, beat her up? What a jerk!" "Oh, my God! Look at Kim!" "What's Frank doing there?"_  
Jack tried to assess the damage, but he was no doctor. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. As he tried to gently pick her up, she started to moan and squeeze her eyes shut in pain. Obviously, he wasn't doing anything good.  
Finally, after about ten minutes of Jack standing over her, muttering comforting words, the medics came and hauled her away. Jack walked over to Frank.  
"Listen," He growled, "I don't know what you did, but you pinned this on me, _and I'm going to_ _kill you_." He quickly ran away, scrambling to find a ride to the hospital.  
"Hey!" Frank shouted at Jack, "You're the one who kicked her!" But Jack wasn't listening. He was running outside the school, frantically searching for a ride to the hospital. So, when a green sedan screeched to a halt and Jerry yelled out, "Get in, yo!" he complied without a second thought.


End file.
